Back The Hell Up Jacob Black
by beckyboobearbum
Summary: She's not stubborn, she just likes her own way. Being told you're meant to fall in love with someone without having a choice doesnt work for Nessie... just how far is Jacob going to have to go to show her they're meant to imprint for a reason...?
1. Preface

Authors notes- This is the preface to my first Twilight fanfic. It's a Jacob/Nessie fic but there's going to be an awful lot of Seth in there too. If you are offended by swearing then please don't read this fic. There's lots of swearing from the off and its not going to get any better.

**Big thanks to my beta and partner in crime Pixie-Tinks83 she pushes me to be myself and generally kicks! 3 her hard! **

**DISCLAIMER- I am not Stephenie Meyer… she owns all the characters in Twilight…I just love them like they were my own…**

Nessie-

Seth thinks I'm being 'stubborn and stupid'.

I think he's a jackass.

What the hell would he fucking know, anyway? He doesn't think any further than 2 foot in front of him at any one time! I love that guy, I seriously do, but sometimes…well sometimes I wish I could just boot him up the arse.

I _don't_ want to go back to Forks.

Well I _do_, but I don't.

'Geeze it's so fricking complicated I can't explain it to myself coherently let alone someone else. Dad just looks at me in a tortured/knowing/sympathetic/annoying way and it pisses me off. He means well, I know he does, but it's just that look he has…it drives me crazy! A girl's worst nightmare…a father who can read your mind better than you can read your own!

You see, in Forks, is Charlie.

Charlie, is my granddad… I haven't seen him in years, though I've changed a lot since then… he'll not recognise me. I want to see him again. No, I _need_ to. He's a member of my family…a _human_ member at that. For so long I've been surrounded by vampires…vampires and Seth.

I _don't_ want to go back because of something completely different. I don't want to talk about it though. Mum keeps trying to 'discuss' it with me and Seth…well he broaches the subject and I tell him to shut up and eat his eggs…or pancakes…or whatever it is he's scoffing because he's always scoffing something. I swear that guy should be the size of a fucking house with how much he manages to put away; sometimes it's quite disgusting to watch.

Carlisle has made a family decision. We're going back.

Sometimes I wonder why the hell my life has got to be so fricking complicated. Then I remember…I'm half vampire, half human…and my best friend is a bottomless pit of a werewolf…

For fucks sake…

*

Seth-

Fuck.

Jacob is gonna fucking murder me when I get back to La Push. I can see it now. My gravestone will read…

'SETH CLEARWATER, WONDERFUL SON AND BROTHER,

AMAZING LOVER AND ALL ROUND GOOD GUY.

STRUNG UP BY HIS GONADS BY HIS ALPHA

FOR NOT DOING HIS JOB PROPERLY…

REST IN PIECES'.

I mean, I _have_ done one part of my job right! She's alive isn't she? She's healthy, and as happy as a teenage hybrid vampire can be under the circumstances. I can't tell her what to think. Fuck, _no one_ can tell that little missy what to think! If Nessie knows one thing, it's that she's right. And even if she's not right then she's right. Spoilt beyond compare.

Love her like I love my sister though, you just can't help it.

Ah Jake's gonna be pissed. I was supposed to be setting things up for him. Bigging him up, making him look like fucking superman. Instead Nessie won't let you get two words past his name without stopping you. It's like she hates him already and she's not seen the bloke in six years!

I can just see it now. We'll be picking up pieces of Jacob Black for fricking decades! This won't be like when Bella was messing him around, this will be thousands of times worse. I don't even understand how she can be so shut off about it all for fucks sake!

She knows I report back to him every night. Shit, she's caught me with my pants down far too often for me to hide it! Ha ha, she never did believe the whole, 'I prefer to shit in the woods' thing; too smart for her own good that girl. What can I do though? He's my alpha; I'm part of his pack. Orders are orders. Every night for six fucking years I've had to 'report' my day, and hers. I swear Jake needs to get a life. I try not to think about the whole '_don't mention that fucking name again Seth or so help me I'll rip u a new one_' debacle we go through on an almost daily basis. When I said she was stubborn I meant it.

And now we're headed back to Forks…for her to meet her destiny or some bull shit like that. She doesn't want to go, she told me so herself. Thank god Charlie's there, that's all I can say, otherwise we'd never get her back there.

Jacob's imprinted on her. It's tough shit, she'll have to lump it. It'll do her good to have to change her mind about something for once.

And me? Well; I'm stuck between a rock named Nessie and a hard place roughly the size of Jacob Black. _This_ is not going to be pretty.

*

Jacob-

I think Billy's just about ready to do me in.

Poor guy's probably justified. I bet he's hatched a thousand different plans to off me, and has come to the same conclusion with them all. He can't kill me 'coz I'm a werewolf…that thought might just be enough for him to off _himself_; my dad puts up with an awful lot of shit.

And Leah…

Holy crap she definitely wants my head.

Hasn't kept quiet about it either. She hardly phases now 'coz she can't bare to hear my thoughts. She only does it to say hi to Seth for her mom.

I've been, quite possibly, _the most_ whiney-assed alpha wolf the world has ever seen.

But finally…after six long excruciating years…she's coming home. And I am so excited I just about can't get a grip. Billy keeps wishing aloud for old, mopey, whiney assed Jacob to come back. Ha! Fat chance old man!

Seth's been trying to slyly warn me that she's made her mind up not to make this easy, which, well it's a little inconvenient but hey, its her prerogative, right?! I've just gotta' persuade her to think a little differently, is all. She'd not be Bella's kid if she weren't just a little bit stubborn! Besides, she's not seen me in six years and she liked me loads back then! One hour…I'll give it one hour and we'll be back to how we were, she'll not want to leave my side!

Bella even called me and told me not to get my hopes up. Seriously, people just don't get it: Nessie and me, we are meant for each other. You can't resist that sort of bond forever; something's gotta give.

*

Leah-

Well woop-di-fucking-doo.

The vampires are coming.

I almost hit Jacob when he suggested a welcome home party. I mean seriously; he's supposed to be a Quileute 'protector' not a fucking leech loving hippy! He's acting like this is the best thing that's ever happened…I seriously need to find a new pack.

All this because of _her_. That spoilt little hybrid human is nothing special, as she might like to think; her and the rest of the fucking world that is. Even Seth worships the ground she walks on. Poor kid. He was never the smartest joker in the pack. At least mum thinks the way I do, though she'd never say it in front of Charlie. I don't mind saying what I think though, even if it does get me into trouble.

The couple of times I went up there, to Alaska, to see my darling baby brother, I've got to say I wasn't impressed with her to say the least. Last time she would've been about, say, 15-16ish, give or take, and everyone was still pussy footing about her, making out she was some kind of fucking princess.

It's only going to get worse when Jacob gets near her again too. I'm seriously surprised he's lasted so long without seeing her to be fair. Imprinting is supposed to be the strongest bind ever. Six years without seeing your 'soul mate'…no wonder he's been a whinging little bitch. I just hope he keeps his eyes open when he does see her, then maybe he'll see her for the spoilt brat she is.

I think I may just be surrounded by idiots. And it's about to get a whole lot more crowded down here in Forks…

**And there we go! Thank you for reading and please, I'd be grateful if you could review :D,**


	2. Welcome Home

Well mum did tell me to expect rain…

Forks is…erm…very nice..?

Agh, who am I kidding I fucking hated it already. I was watching out of the window of Carlisle's Mercedes and all I could see was a blurry greyish green haze. I seriously wished we were back in the snow…at least snow wasn't too intrusive. It'd land on you but not try and get through your clothes…I like snow. I hate rain.

Seth was snoring his head off. I swear that guy needed to crash at some point. He'd been bounding about like a week old puppy on speed for at least 11 hours…at first it was sort of cute (the way everything starts off, in regards to Seth) but then it quickly got annoying as fuck (the way everything usually turns out, in regards to Seth). His leg started twitching and his breathing hitched up a notch and I couldn't help but grin. Stupid pup was dreaming. When I put my hand on the top of his head I saw the trees rushing past him in the thrill of the chase and smelt the fresh mossy smell I'd soon come to realise was all over the forests surrounding Forks and La Push. I did remember it faintly, but my childhood had sort of slipped away from me in a muddle of faceless shapes and blurry episodes…growing up so fast has its drawbacks and that was one of them.

"Should you really be watching him dream Nessie?" asked Esme from the front seat.

Esme, my 'grandmother' so to speak, never ceased to amaze me with her patience. Even when I'd insisted on riding with them instead of mom and dad; mom would've been shooting those fricking worried glances between me and dad all the way, and dad would've been reading every thought that popped into my mind. Nope, Esme just smiled her wonderfully warm smile and said she'd love me and Seth to ride with them (it was sort of taken for granted that wherever I was, Seth was there too, like a bad smell, ha ha).

"He doesn't mind." I replied not being able to help returning the smile.

She looked down at Seth for a moment, and watched his eyelids flutter slightly. "What's he dreaming of?"

I snorted "Chasing something through the forest."

If anything her smile grew bigger as she regarded the 'latest' addition to the family.

When I say I admire her patience I mean it whole-heartedly. She opened her arms and welcomed Seth into our 'coven' like a son when it was decided someone from the wolf pack needed to be with us at all times. I know his presence wasn't for their benefit, it was entirely for mine, but I don't give a rat's ass. I may bitch and moan about him but Seth, well he's my best friend and my brother and I'd do anything for the guy no matter how annoying he might get. As would everyone in our family…

And that's when Carlisle spoke from the drivers seat. "We're almost home."

A plunge of something cold went through my stomach. We were there. '_Home_'. Everyone seemed just hunky-dory referring to our Alaskan home as temporary in relation to Forks…well fuck me, sorry for being a little sentimental guys, but that 'temporary' home in Alaska was _my_ home. My _home_ home. Not fucking Forks.

"Are you excited Nessie?"

I held Carlisle's gaze in the rear view mirror and tried to arrange my face into something that resembled anything other than a grimace. I wanted to reply with '_fuck no!_' but settled for "Yeah, sure."

He wasn't convinced; he never was, but he didn't push it.

I busied myself with waking the sleeping dead, aka Seth. Well in waking him up I mean tickling the end of his nose so he'd end up hitting himself in the face, which he did, quite spectacularly too, I might add.

"Seth, we're almost…" I couldn't bring myself to use the word 'home' so I settled with "…there."

He blinked blearily around the car and out of the window, trying to stretch his legs out but not being able too. The back of a Merc is roomy, but not roomy enough for a 6ft 3 lanky assed werewolf to stretch out to full height.

Pulling up the long winding and overgrown lane to the 'Cullen house' I felt like I needed Uncle Jasper. He'd have had me chilled and sorted in no time. No need for any sort of herbal high with Uncle Jazz around! When we got out the Mercedes I felt like I'd been scrunched in a ball and needed ironing flat again.

Seth however bounded out and sniffed the air. "Aaaahhh…just smell that Ness! Forks!"

I gave him a withering look and headed toward the big white house. It _was_ beautiful, there was no denying it, and the surroundings _were_ spectacular…but I was determined to simmer below the surface at being forced to come here and placated myself with muttering all the swears I could think of in my mind.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were stood together at the top of the steps. They'd insisted on coming on ahead to get the house ready for our arrival. Alice was in front of me in flash and hugged me fiercely. Everybody often laughs at us, both being teeny compared to everyone else, but I love the fact that me and Alice are practically the same size and so does she; it makes sharing clothes easier.

"Welcome home Nessie!" she said enthusiastically as she beckoned me closer to the house.

I inwardly grimaced at the reference to _home_ but let it slide.

*

I was anxious to see my grandfather Charlie again and so was mom. She had said that the best way to please her dad was through his stomach so I cooked a big '_welcome home_' meal. There were a few people coming, people I hadn't seen since I was little. Seth's mom and 'wonderfully pleasant' big sister Leah were going to be there, (my last impression of Leah was not favourable. She seemed like a stuck up, woe-is-me cow-bag who had something putrid smelling living under her nose constantly. I got the impression that she didn't like me very much; well guess what bitch! Feeling's mutual!) Grandpa Charlie, obviously, and the Blacks…

Leah, I could handle…piece of cake! In fact, give me a thousand Leah's and I'd not complain. But Jacob Black..?

So here's the thing about Jacob Black…

He's Seth's alpha…and my mom's best friend, which, you know, is ok! Nothing too bad in that little picture right there, right? Then it starts to get a little weird. Being a werewolf has its drawbacks. One of those draw backs would be that they 'imprint' on a member of the opposite sex. They can't help it, it's a natural occurrence or some shit like that but basically it means that they then become 'soul mates' and live happily ever fucking after, the end.

Jacob 'friggin' Black imprinted on me the moment I was sodding born.

I didn't have a chance! And that's why my parents insisted on bringing me away from Forks…to make it easier on us in that 'coming of age' stage… What the fuck?!?! So what, I'm now supposed to come back and run into his arms like he's my fucking prince charming and that's that?!

Fuck that!

Do I not get a say?

Mom says I do and she's right. She is god damn right. I do have a say and I say no.

She thinks I'm being a little harsh but what the fuck does she know! She's never been told, '_hey, there's this guy and he's gonna make you happy for the rest of your life. Run along and have fun now!_' What if I don't want him to? What if I plan on being a miserable bitch for the rest of my existence? What then?

Mom's tried explaining that I'm going to end up hurting him but I can't see a way this is going to end up with him not getting hurt! I want the right to choose for myself. Is that too much to ask?

I never wanted any of this. Who would, for fucks sake. Jacob Black best back the fuck up or else I'll set Uncle Emmett on him.

*

Well I don't think I'd ever been in such an awkward situation as that 'welcome home' dinner. Ever. Even when I walked in on Seth having 'alone time' in the bathroom when I was 14…

*

Seth called me a 'ninny' and he'd be right. He would have called me a 'fucking ninny' if the parents and grandparents hadn't have been within earshot. I'll admit that I cried when I met Charlie again. Mom would've cried too…you know, if she'd have been able too that is. Esme was misty-eyed just watching us.

The Blacks showed up separately…holy shit was that awkward!?

Jacob stood like a fucking gawky statue…eyes wide, mouth open, the whole sha-bang. I felt like a two headed chicken, I seriously did. Mom hugged him and told him to get a grip. I wanted to gag.

I knew the guy would be big; it sort of goes with the territory, but he just looked so much larger than Seth it was kind of scary. Seth seemed lanky and strung out compared to his 'pack leader' as they did that bro' hug thing guys do. You know the one. Lots of slaps on the back…I'm pretty sure I rolled my eyes coz mom nudged me and gave me a warning look. I just pulled a face.

"See man, one piece." said Seth as he pulled out of the most testosterone filled hug I'd ever seen (and that's saying something because I've seen Emmett and Jasper's bro' hugs turn into wrestling matches on the living room floor before).

Jacob didn't answer Seth; he looked at me and cleared his throat. God I wished the earth could just have swallowed me up right then and there; just my luck the earth hated me. "Wow Nessie, you've changed."

My reply? Well it should've been 'No shit Sherlock' but dad shot me 'the' glare as soon as I'd thought it. I just shrugged, watching Jacob take a step closer towards me…and that's when it hit me. He was only gonna go and fucking hug me, wasn't he?! What the fuck did he think he was doing?

Now I moan about my dad being able to read my mind but sometimes…well sometimes it comes in useful; just like then. I swear I fucking love my dad sometimes, I really fucking do. He stepped forward so fast that even the big dog himself didn't realise till it was too late. Dad was at his side, arm round his shoulders in a way that looked very uncomfortable, and was saying, "Jacob, it's great to see you again."

Seth looked at me with suspicion and I just raised an eyebrow. Ah yes, one of the perks of being the 'baby' of a family of vampires. Bodyguards.

There was silence in the hall as everyone was looking at either me, Jacob or dad… thank fuck for Carlisle!

"Why don't you come into the living area? I'm sure we all have lots of catching up to do."

I almost ran in my haste to get away from the miffed looked Jacob Black, but Seth grabbed the back of my jumper before I could escape completely. "Dad to the rescue, huh?" he muttered quietly into my ear.

I just shrugged and headed toward one of the long sofas. Mom made Charlie sit next to me with her on his other side and dad sat on the end on _my_ other side…no room for overly attentive werewolves, thank you very much.

So as everyone submerged themselves into mindless 'catch up' talk I tried to ignore the eyes staring at me from the arm of the other couch. I was thinking of all the things I could stick violently into those eyes and dad was smirking at my side. Even if he tried to hide it sometimes, it was plain as day that dad wasn't Jacobs biggest fan. Aunt Rose however made it very clear. Whenever anyone spoke about Jacob when I was growing up she'd pull her disgusted face and refer to him as 'the dog'. Aunt Rose and I might just need to get our heads together over this.

I was relieved when mom excused us both so we could finish up making dinner. She was going to broach the subject there and then but she must have seen she was going to hit a brick wall so she didn't ask.

And then it was dinnertime…

*

So there I was, sat around a huge oval table with my vampire family on one side and the human/werewolf family on the other…me and Seth next to one another, trying not to laugh into our mashed potatoes. Dad kept giving us pointed looks and I swear Leah was trying to kill me with her mind but when me and Seth get the giggles that's it, we're away and nothing can pull us back.

It was just so fucking awkward. Charlie wasn't comfortable at all, you could tell that, and Sue looked like she had a fucking broom handle shoved up her arse (if not then she looked like she needed one. Might take that fucking sour look off her face)! Leah was shooting daggers my way with all her bitch like obviousness and I was trying to ignore Jacob sat there, first staring goggle eyed at me, then darkly at Seth, and then down at his plate.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and dad were the only Cullen's making any attempt to eat the food on the table, bless them…Rosalie refused, as did Alice. Jasper was trying to keep a lid on everyone so didn't need the distraction and mom, well mom hadn't got the hang of human food, even seven years after her transformation.

Billy had said something and everyone was looking at me…

"Renesmee…" said Esme sweetly "Billy asked where you learnt to cook so well."

I looked wide-eyed first to Esme, then Billy…then Jacob sat at his immediate right then back at Billy. "Erm…well you've gotta learn to cook, with a werewolf to feed." Seth puffed his chest out importantly and I slapped it back down with a laugh. "This guy eats like a half starved prisoner of war, like, all the time!"

We grinned at each other before he shoved a fork full of mash in his mouth, as if he was punctuating the point; fucking pig.

"Pig."

"I'm a growing boy." he replied with a wink through a mouth of mash.

"You've been using that excuse since I was little. You stopped growing years ago. The only thing that's kept right on growing would be your ego!"

Alice interjected with her light hearted chuckle "Now, now children!"

I stuck my tongue out at her, like always and she did the same back. I love Alice, I really do. But my bubble was burst when I suddenly became aware of all eyes on me again. I caught a glimpse of Jacobs's expression out of the corner of my eye (as I'd decided not to look at him again at all) and he didn't look so pleased.

Billy cleared his throat and answered, "Ah yes, having a werewolf in the house can be draining on the old resources."

That's when (sour faced) Sue piped up for the first time. "I hope Seth has behaved himself while he's been with you."

Emmett opened his mouth to speak but Carlisle interjected. I'm sure Carlisle knew, as well as I did, that Emmett was going to say something highly inappropriate about Seth's behaviour with the female population surrounding our Alaskan home…Seth was a good looking guy, that was god dammed obvious. And he fucking knew it too, as did every female he ever came into contact with, jammy bastard. When you pulled the git up on it his answer was always the same. "Gotta get my fill before I imprint and become a one woman wolf!"

"Seth is like a son to us. We hold him very dear to all our hearts and he has been no trouble, at all. In fact, I'm sure Esme has loved mothering him these past years." He shared a meaningful look with Esme and didn't see the look of distain cross on Sue and Leah's face.

I did however and I wanted to slap both of them. Hard.

"Yeah, I mean, growing up with Seth…it's like he's my big brother." I added, face as straight as a die. Put that in your pipe and smoke it Leah. Bitch.

Seth nudged me with his shoulder "Aww shucks Nessie, you're adorkable sometimes."

"Ah, can it, mutt." I replied with a grin.

Leah dropped her knife and fork with a clatter onto her plate and glowered at me. Well well…apparently _that_ didn't go down too well, huh?

The energy in the room suddenly tightened like a guitar string and I threw a glance at Jasper. His face was stony; he must have been concentrating really hard. Poor Uncle Jazz…trying desperately to control one of the most combustible situations I'd ever found myself in.

"Leah, geeze, relax sis. It's her pet name for me, its cool." said Seth with a role of his eyes, as if Leah didn't look as though she was about to explode.

That'd work for me.

I felt mutinous and wondered how far I could push the bitch before she finally snapped. I reached up and ruffled the mop of black hair on the top of Seth's head. "Ha ha, yup. He's like my own little pet pooch! Plays fetch and everything."

Me and Seth looked at one another and laughed, as did Emmett. No one else did though. Least of all Leah.

"How the hell can you sit there and let her talk about you like that?!" she growled at Seth. Man did that bint look fuck ugly when she was angry. If she actually smiled she might just be able to get a date, then maybe she could release a little of that pent up frustration, if you know what I mean.

Now to my astonishment, (though thinking about it now it makes perfect sense) Jacob was the one to tell her to shut up. She shrank back down into her seat and glowered at him with hatred. Talk about who being who's pet now?

You know when you know you really should leave something be. Like, it's obvious you'll get yourself in shit loads of trouble but you just can't help yourself 'coz just maybe it might be worth it? Yep. I really should have just asked Rosalie to stop filing at her nails for a second and pass me the carrots.

"No Jacob, let her talk. She's _obviously_ got something to say."

I could tell Jacob was taken aback by my actually addressing him. So far I'd avoided almost all forms of contact. But I was in a fuck-it-all mood now and when that happens I get reckless.

Apparently that was the opening she needed.

"How can everyone sit here and act like this is all hunky dory?! There is seriously something wrong with this shit and you all know it."

"Leah, that's enough." was Charlie's forceful answer.

I leant forward and looked her straight in the eyes and said, carefully, "If there's something wrong with the food I'm sure we could change it."

I swear she turned a shade of puce I have never fucking seen before! It was hilarious! My dad was getting angry with me, I could tell even without looking but fuck it, in for a nickel, in for a dime!

Her voice became low and dangerous. "It's not the food, it's the company."

"Leah, for gods sake!" said Seth angrily. He knew I was antagonising her but what could he pull me up on?

She turned on him now. "How can you have gone six years with this bull crap? We've only been here an hour and I'm completely weirded out. And you!" she turned to me and I kept my face passive. "Don't you dare talk about my brother as if he is your pet! You spoilt little bitch!"

Erm Leah? Wrong thing to say.

A couple of things happened all at once. Seth automatically stood up, his fork was still in his hand but he extended his arm anyway in protest (I just wished he'd have had mash on it; that would have cracked me the fuck up). Jacob had grabbed a hold of Leah's jumper to stop her from rising too. Mom, who I guess didn't really like Leah all too much anyway, growled (yes she actually growled! Go mom!). Rosalie, being Rosalie, hissed like a cobra backed into a corner. Jasper (who looked as though he was wrestling with his overwhelming urge to boot Leah up the arse) got as close to the table as possible in order to send his 'chill' vibes in the wolves direction and Emmett…oh god bless Uncle Emmett I fucking love that dude, drew himself up to full height (which is impressive, I'm telling you) and looked like he was gonna flip the fucking table over.

And I sat there, eyes on Leah, face still passive.

I love my family, I really do.


	3. AWOL pup

**Big thanks to Donna!!! You rock my world Miss Tinks! **

**You all know that these characters originally came from Stephenie Meyer…**

*****

I swear to God that girl was put on this Earth to fuck my life over; just in case I didn't do a good enough job myself!

I wanted to rip Leah's fucking head off when she called Nessie a '_spoilt little bitch_' and I'm sure the entirety of the Cullen's did too. I was convinced Emmett was gonna flip the table, I really was! If it wasn't for Jasper (the magical soothing man) then I would've been scraping Leah off the carpet, and right then I don't think I'd have minded too much!

I knew it was going to be difficult. Hell, the whole God damned world had been warning me for months and I'd been prepared for it. What I didn't bet on was that Leah would make everything a million times worse.

Carlisle had begun to speak, but all I could do was watch Nessie. She was keeping eye contact with Leah, which was pretty impressive to say the least. Leah can burn holes through your skull when she's scowling like she was; trust me I know!

I got _that_ ripple through my body when Nessie spoke again. She hadn't said much while I'd been there, but each time she did it felt like something within my chest began to vibrate; something deeper than my heart…I know this sounds fucked, but something more important.

"May I be excused?"

She sounded so casual, as though she'd not been called a bitch by the queen bitch herself, but had simply had enough to eat and wanted to leave the table early.

Edward sighed. "Yes, you may." It's still so weird to think that even though they look similar ages, Nessie is still his daughter…and he's still her dad…freaky.

Then something cut the rumbling vibration (which I quite liked, to be honest) like an axe into wood.

She glanced at Seth and quirked an eyebrow.

Now I'm not sure if I'm 100% correct, but I reckon it was an _'are you coming too?_' and so did Seth because he looked at her…then to me…then back to her with a frown which I, and she, took as '_no_'.

So she expected him to follow her? Would he have normally done it? Would he have normally stuck by her and left his food on the table? The fact that the guy had looked at me first and then back to Nessie meant that he knew I'd be uncomfortable with him following her but to be honest, I was uncomfortable with the idea that she _wanted_ him to follow her…

After she'd walked out of the dining room and I'd heard her shuffle out of the back door and down to the river, I sat, table silent around me, and really _looked_ at Seth.

He was sent to 'watch over' Nessie when they took her away. I knew why they wanted to do it, though it didn't make that shit any easier. Hell, I'll go out on a limb and say it was the singular hardest thing I think I am ever going to have to go through. Like having my heart ripped out and sent in a jiffy bag to sit on a shelf somewhere insignificant and cold for six years, while I needed it to live and breath. But they thought they knew what was best for her so I did the only thing I could do; I sent one of my pack to keep me well informed and 'protect' her (not that eight vampires couldn't take care of things themselves, but you know, peace of mind and all that).

_Seth_ was chosen because, out of him and Leah, he was the most comfortable with the Cullen's. Hell, Leah couldn't fucking stand them, and it seemed like that particular prejudice hadn't mellowed over time. When we sent him off, he was still quite a 'young' werewolf. He'd only been in his early teens when he'd first phased so it had taken him a longer time to develop than me. In fact, when he went, he was still quite young and scrawny looking…you know, for a werewolf.

Now however…

If it hadn't been for his scent, his eyes and that huge fuck off grin that guy has got, I wouldn't have recognised him. He was tall…almost my height and although his chest and shoulders didn't seem as broad as mine, they were still massive; especially compared to the dainty little Nessie previously sat at his side. He'd grown into himself, definitely, and I'm comfortable enough to say that the kid had gotten good looking. Now, I'm not into that whole guy on guy thing, but you could tell that girls, well…that girls would probably fall over themselves to get a piece of him.

So, seeing Nessie…my imprintee, giggling, laughing, and sharing funny 'meaningful' looks with a strappingly handsome guy such as Seth…well…yeah…

…not happy.

*

I almost ripped a strip of both of them when I got them out in the woods! In fact, I'm pretty sure Seth shit himself, literally!

It took all of 3 minutes for me to get too mad to be around them. I had to leave; run out of La Push and just cool off for a while. I mean for fucks sake?! They were my pack! They were _supposed_ to have my back! And instead one of them is making an impossible situation _worse_ and the other!? Well…the other has been muscling in on my territory for _six fucking years_!

It's safe to say I was pissed.

Fuck it, I was more than pissed I was fucking _livid_!

I don't know how long I ran for…and I don't know how far I got, but when I eventually got back to Billy's Seth was sat on the front porch. (I'd ordered him to phase back when he'd tried explaining himself after I'd left, I was just too mad to deal with him) As soon as I approached he was on his feet…

"For fucks sake Seth leave me the fuck alone!" I growled. I thought I'd worked all my 'angry' out…apparently not.

"Jake, man…just let me explain and I'll be out of your fur…"

I pushed past him and started up the wooden steps. "Explain?! Why the hell would you think you'd need to explain anything to me?!"

"Just fucking stop and let me say my piece! I'm only gonna hound you till you let me say what I need to say so your better off listening now!"

I'd never seen Seth angry. He'd always been so smiley and carefree before. It took me off guard and I stopped.

"Don't you dare think for one second that there is anything going on between me and Nessie! Holy shit man do you really think I'd do something like that to you?"

I didn't know if he was waiting for me to reply but I didn't. What the hell do you say to something like that?! Instead I placated myself with looking angry. Angry and mean.

"Me and Nessie…we're like brother and sister! We're best friends! I don't think of her in that way, I never have and I never fucking will!" He'd mellowed a little for the first part but he was getting angry again. "Now I'm not saying that I don't love her, 'coz I'd do anything for that girl, it's just not in the way you think! I'd go to the ends of the Earth for her 'coz she'd do the same for me and I am NOT walking away from that!"

Something exploded in me and I found myself yelling back at him, in all honesty I was finding it very hard not to phase but if I'd have done that I'd have ripped him apart. "YOU'LL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO! AND I'M TELLING YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" I couldn't get over the sight of her smiling and grinning at him…it boiled my insides. "You've done your job now, so that's it. End of. You've no more reason to be around her!"

"LIKE HELL I DO!" he roared back. "You can't order this of me! She's my _fucking right leg_ for fucks sake!"

"I CAN AND I FUCKING WILL!"

"What the hell is going on?" …Ah Billy, it was obvious we'd wake him; we weren't being subtle about our disagreement. "You're gonna wake up the whole res!"

"Go back inside dad." I turned to the front door and there he was, in his chair, pants, but no shirt…we'd definitely woken him.

He eyed us up. "I will if you will."

Trust Billy to be awkward.

With my back turned Seth had come closer with two strides. Shit when did this kid's legs grow so long? "Jacob, man I swear she's just my friend. You can't ask me to stay away from her, it's not fair!"

"Not fair? NOT FAIR?! You want to talk about things not being _fair_?! How about spending the past _six years_ dreaming of the day you get to be close to the girl you imprinted on, just to find out your _mate_ has been weaselling in when he was only supposed to be protecting her! How about you finally see her again and all she can do is smile and laugh with your 'said' _mate_! How about having your pack turn and make everything so much more difficult than it fucking has to be?! Don't try to preach to me about what's fair!"

Billy piped up from behind us. "Jacob now I'm sure Seth's not…" but I didn't let him finish.

"FOR GODS SAKE DAD, STAY OUTA THIS!"

He raised his eyebrows and grumbled to himself as he disappeared into the house. I'd have to apologise later, I knew that, but I didn't need him sticking his oar in, no matter how good his intentions.

When I turned back round I saw that Seth was looking stonily at me with his fists clenched but he continued with tact. "I know that this has been _real_ fucking hard on you Jake, I know that! I can't even begin to understand just how hard it's been, but that is not my fault. Nessie and me have 'grown up' together. We're _best friends_; nothing more, nothing less. I'm not going to pretend she doesn't mean a lot to me but it's not in the same way she means a lot to you. I'm _begging_ you man, _please_ don't ask me to stay away from her."

I didn't care what he said, or how much he kept a lid on it, I knew I had the power to order him away, and I was so God damned angry with him, Leah and the whole fucking world that I did just that.

"You're not to go near Nessie again."

"FUCK MAN YOU CAN'T FUCKING _DO _THAT!"

"I can. And I fucking have." and with that I stormed into the house and into my tiny room, simmering with anger, with shaking fists and a sore head. I knew Billy would keep away from me for the night. He'd learnt not to hassle me while I was trying to keep a lid on it.

Suddenly there was a howl from outside and it cut like a blade. It sounded so desperate and pained…I tried to ignore the fact that I recognised some of the feeling behind it.

What the fuck did Seth _fucking_ Clearwater know about '_fair'_.

*

Forks is not only the wettest place known to man…but the most boring too...

Apparently the guys in town weren't allowed to know the Cullen's were back…just because six years would have them look a little older if they were human. So we were limited to the house, woods and out of town.

Grandpa Charlie had been round a few times. We sat and talked about all sorts of things, Charlie, mom and me. I didn't even mind that they were normally boring subjects; I didn't know how long Charlie would be around (or should that be how long we'd be around Charlie) so anytime was time. Mom needed it too, definitely. I could see her eagerness when he showed up and her reluctance to let him leave…maybe she knew something I didn't…maybe we were going soon! I could but dream, right?

Mom had given up trying to get me to read Wuthering Heights. Lord knows she'd been trying for years. Something about liking the characters, even thought they were un-likable…or some shit like that, I don't know. Its safe to say that she'd been trying to get me to read it for years and I'd been refusing. Not because of some kind of valid reasoning…simply because it was pissing her off. Mom is so easy to piss off.

Seth was AWOL too.

I figured he was probably kicking back with his stuck up mom and bitch if a sister, catching up with old friends, but it'd been days and I'd not even heard a peep from him. Emmett reckoned he'd probably lost his phone again, dropped it down the bog or something…but it was weird…Seth usually texted if he was away for too long, usually at some stupid time of the night, waking me. Usually if that was the case he'd receive a very colourful reply.

*

Day four without a peep from Seth and I'd had enough.

I left the Cullen house, telling mom and dad I was going to our cottage to sleep, as it was late. I didn't make it to the cottage.

Now throughout the week Jacob had been round at the house a lot. Mom kept exclaiming out loud that he must have had nothing better to do and that now she knew how Billy felt but I could tell she was doing it for show.

To cut a long story short, Jacob Black was trying to get on my good side. He'd even offered to show me the cliff my mom had dived off in La Push when she'd been human. I'd not replied at the time (thank you for butting in Emmett!) but noted the invitation to 'cross' the border of the reservation, even though I was a Cullen.

So off I went!

I was a fast mover and it didn't take me long to reach La Push. It took even less time to find Seth's scent and follow it to a small wooden house, even with all the strong scents of a few different wolves running in all different directions. Seth's scent is clear…like Alaska. Like _home_. Damn it'd been ages since I'd seen him.

I walked quietly round the house to a window, which I knew was Seth's. His scent was wafting out in droves. I climbed up the small trellis underneath it and leant on the window ledge. There he was, sat on his bed watching a tiny portable TV on low volume.

"Fuck me Seth, how can you even see that thing? It's so tiny!" he looked round quick. I was brilliant at sneaking up on him when he wasn't concentrating. "I'm sure you've heard that a few times before now, huh?"

He blinked at me and I knew something was off. He didn't even crack a smile.

"Seth...?"

"You shouldn't be here Nessie, this is the res. If you run into any of the other pack they'll rip you a new one."

Well fuck. It's nice to see you too buddy.

"What the fuck? Seth where've you been? What's been going on? You're not answering your cell."

He sighed and came towards the window "I'll come out, if Leah smells your scent in the house she'll flip her lid."

"Who gives a shit if she does? Not me!" I replied with a grin. He didn't say anything and just gave me a withering look. Ok, now I knew something was definitely off.

As I dropped and took a few steps beck he jumped out of the window and stuffed his hands into the pockets in his open hoody. He didn't have a shirt on under it, which is typical Seth. Lord knows he didn't need a hoody at all; he just wore it because he thought it made him look cool. Dumb mutt.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on? Or am I going to have to set Emmett on you? I know he's your friend but he's more loyal to me and he'd kick your ass if I asked him to!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Ness…I've been hanging out with mom, and Leah…"

"Yeah I get that. What I don't get is why you've been ignoring me…us, in fact. You just disappeared and that was that." This didn't seem like him. He was usually so fucking enthusiastic all the time. It seemed like Forks had sucked all the life out of him. "What's going on Seth?"

He looked so God damned serious and I didn't like it one bit. "I'm taking a step back."

"You what?!"

He sighed again and ran his hand through his hair one more time (he never did that unless he was stressed!) "I'm stepping back…for a little while I guess. It's not gonna be forever…just, you know…for a little while."

I don't know if it was me being a dip shit but I didn't understand. "What the hell are you on about Seth? You're stepping back? From what? Us? Your family?"

"Nessie, mom and Leah are my family." he replied, his voice strained.

"What the fuck? And we're not?"

He made a noise like a strangled cat and looked about us in despair "This isn't my idea Nessie, but it's just how its got to be for the time being. Don't think I'm enjoying being stuck here…without you guys…"

"This isn't your idea? What, you stepping back from us?" I couldn't think straight. Seth was staying away from us, and not because he wanted to but because someone else thought he should. "Who the fuck says so Seth? If it's Leah I'll fucking kick her prissy fucking ass, I've got nothing stopping me from beating the shit out of a girl!"

"Nessie its not…"

But he stopped. And I know why he did because I caught a whiff of what he'd smelt.

"Jake I swear she just showed up, I didn't invite her."

This was getting weird.

Jacob Black stepped out of the dense woods and looked mad. Like really really mad. Like he was about to explode with anger. His fists were balled and were shaking and the muscles in his arms were tensed. I'd never thought he could look so mean. It was quite scary.

"You should have sent her away." was his cold, dead reply.

"Hold on a sec!" I interjected loudly. Now I knew I wasn't completely up to speed but there was no need to talk about me like I wasn't there. "What the fuck is going on? It's none of your business if I'm visiting Seth! Who are you to tell him to send me away?"

He shifted his dark eyes to me and for a second I felt a tinge of fear. He really did look very menacing…and huge. "I'm his alpha."

"You're not my alpha, so you can fuck right off." I regretted it when I'd said it but sometimes my mouth sprouted shit before I could stop it. He really did look very angry and a part of me wished Emmett was with me.

Then it clicked….

…And then I felt like ripping Jacob Black to shreds, all hints of fear gone.

"You're the one who's told Seth to stay away from us!"

I could see Seth shuffling in the dirt where he stood and knew I'd hit the nail on the head. He was uncomfortable. That's what he does when he's uncomfortable, and I'm right.

Jacob said nothing, which made me even madder.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF?!"

Seth read the warning signs and was next to me in a flash, a hand on my arm. He knew I'd lose it and try clawing at the bastard in front of me, which would be pointless, him being an indestructible werewolf and all. I didn't give a flying fuck though. He needed a fist through his fucking face! And I believed I was the person to deliver it.

Jacob _fucking_ Black dictating whether Seth; Seth who is my brother and best friend, a member of our family (if he liked it or not), Seth my left leg and right hand man, dictating whether he can spend time with us…well what about the last _fucking_ six years? What about when he _wanted_ Seth to be with us? What then? He didn't have the power to just give him to us and then take him away, as if his feelings, and ours for that matter, weren't important! Just so long as Jacob _FUCKING_ Black is happy! Well fuck that.

Fuck.

That.

I don't buy into that alpha shit, and I was just about to tell him so…but in more colourful language…naturally.

*

**There we go. I appreciate reviews ******** a lot! Thank you for reading xxx**


	4. No?

Quick note to say thank you to you guys who've reviewed! I appreciate every single one of them, honestly. And a HUGE thank you to Donna who helped me sort out the end of this chapter! Girl your super-ace fuckawesome!!!

**That just leaves me to say enjoy…the characters are not mine…but I love them like they were mine…**

*

Sometimes Renesmee Cullen is a sight to behold.

Seriously.

I have never seen Jake look so unsure of himself in my life. I mean this dude is the epitome of cool; if anyone was ever sure of himself it would be Jacob 'big wolf on campus' Black, that's for sure…until now.

Nessie may be little, but boy can she fucking go for it! It's very impressive. It took a lot of effort on my part to keep her from physically going at the guy! …After the first push and punch that is…the guy deserved it for fucks sake! Suggesting that Ness and me were anything other than friends! Thinking I'd do that to him! Honestly I wouldn't mind punching the bloke myself! But yet again I'm bound by pack rules and had to keep shtumm.

Step forward Nessie!

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD SETH LET ME GO BEFORE I TAKE THIS SHIT OUT ON YOU!" she screamed, arms flailing, hair everywhere, looking every-bit a newborn vampire…

I couldn't help but chuckle, shit this was just too funny for words…she was going mental, newborn style, and Jake was backing up like he was shitting himself! "Ness, your angry…calm down…"

"TOO RIGHT I'M FUCKING ANGRY!!!"

Not only is Jake normally so sure of himself, but he's a thick twat too. Anyone could see that the girl was going fricking mental, and the best thing to do in that situation would be to let her calm down…but no, not Jake…

"Nessie I…" but there was no way she was ever going to let him finish. No way on earth!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU…YOU…YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

I had to hold her arms behind her back at that point so she couldn't use them. I figured she'd thank me later…Jake is hard! Like, really hard. She'd break even her ragamuffin half vampire bones. So now she was lurching forward, her chest puffed out and her face flushed red as a beetroot. This would've been some funny shit if it hadn't have been my best friend wanting to rip the head off my alpha, the guy who imprinted on her when she was born…the guy who forbade me to see her anymore…yeah, I really should've let her go for it, shouldn't I?

"Now hold on a second!" was Jakes reply. I could tell the shock of seeing Nessie losing her cool had worn off slightly, and he was beginning to get his hot head back. "You don't even frigging know me!"

"AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME! SO BACK THE HELL UP JACOB BLACK! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT ALREADY AND ITS WEARING PRETTY FUCKING THIN!"

I'd have punched the air and high five'd the girl if I didn't think she'd fly full pelt at Jake as soon as I'd let her go. Go Nessie!

Now we were so intent on our '_little spat_' that we didn't hear anything…well, _anyone_, approach until…

"Jacob, what's happening here?"

It was the heavies. Fuck.

Jacob wheeled round and looked at Sam Uley who was stood just out of the line of trees with his hands on his hips and was eyeing the scene with unease. Paul emerged at his side too and I wondered if we were going to be graced with the whole fucking pack! Then he looked round at Nessie, who had eased slightly but still stood firm, and then back to Sam. "Nothing."

That's my leader for you…to the point, no bullshit…twat.

"It clearly doesn't look like nothing, Jacob." Sam raised a hand in gesture at Nessie and me. "What's the half breed doing in La Push?"

Well…

If I had to rip Sam Uley a new one, I would have, right then and there! Before I new what I was doing I'd shoved Nessie behind me and had stepped forward; a result of some sort of inane tribal need to protect my own…or possibly complete madness…who knows?

_Half-breed_ for fucks sake?! _Half-breed_?? No fucker calls Nessie a half-breed except me and even I don't fucking mean it!

It seems Jake was of the same mind…

And so there we were…me and Jake, side by side, bristling and directing all hostilities toward a confused looking Sam and a crazy angry looking Paul.

"Watch what your saying Sam." was Jake's quiet and deadly sounding warning. He muttered it through his teeth so it came out as a sort of hiss.

Paul growled but Sam put a hand out in front of him. "No offence intended Jacob but she _is_ a Cullen."

"She's no vampire Sam, she's no threat to anyone!"

"Except you, apparently…" replied Sam with a quirked eyebrow. I couldn't help notice that Paul sniggered.

Nessie had been quiet as the members of the 'other pack' had joined us, but I knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to stay quiet for long…and a remark like that…well…it was just an invite!

"What the _fuck_ would you know about anything?!"

Ahhh good old Nessie…if anyone was ever going to swear at Sam Uley it would be her. That girl's got balls.

Sam looked at her a little gone out but it was Paul who answered back. "Keep a lid on your little lady Jacob…she's no match."

"Shows what you know!" I snarled back, not able to hold my tongue. I may be a lover rather than a fighter but no one bad mouths my best mate and gets off scott-free, just because he's got his alpha with him! Fuck no! In fact the non-protective part of me would have loved to have let Nessie loose on the fucker, just to see his face when she fucked him over.

"Oh and _you_ would, Seth?" Paul said back, smirk on his face. Ass wipe.

"I'm nobody's '_little lady'_! Least of all Jacob Black's!"

Sam found _that_ amusing. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" replied Nessie folding her arms and scowling. If she could have got away with it she would have stuck her tongue out I'm sure.

"Is that so?"

"Oh butt out, what the fuck are you doing here anyway? Piss off, won't you?!" she replied in annoyance. She hates people trying to get smart with her.

Sam just smirked and turned to Jake again "You've got your hands full with this one, haven't you?"

I don't think Jake was in the mood for lighthearted banter though…he looked awfully menacing. "Sam, why are you here?"

"We heard shouting." answered Paul with a laugh. "Thought it was something serious…didn't know you were getting ripped apart by your girlfrie..."

Oops…

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" yelled Nessie who all but tried to launch herself between me and Jake, to get at Paul…seriously when this girl is wound up, she's wound up tight and the smallest thing can flip her switch!

I wasn't fast enough but Jake grabbed hold of her arm and held her fast.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" she snarled at him as she looked at his hand on her tiny white arm and back to his face.

He didn't look at her, but there was colour down his neck…colour I'd not seen before… "Stopping you from starting another war between the wolves and vampires." he muttered through his teeth, eyes never leaving Paul.

Dude had a point.

If Nessie had have gone for Paul, then Paul would have defended himself, which would have definitely sent me and Jake straight at his neck for sure, which would have pulled Sam in…then as soon as the Cullen's would've got wind of it, because you can't keep anything from Edward…and fucking annoying it is too…then all of them, including sweet Esme, would be on the rez, going ape shit! No one touches Nessie. No one.

Nessie, however, was taking offence to having Jake's hands on her, but it didn't look as though he was letting go anything soon which was a very good thing given her current mood; not as thick as I thought, that bloke…I should give him more credit sometimes.

"Get off me!" she demanded.

And then Jake looked her dead in the eyes and said a word that Nessie doesn't like, a word that he meant with every fibre of his being.

"No."

Well fuck me if the bloke didn't just grow a pair!

*

Seriously why the fuck would anyone tell Sam _fucking_ Uley to piss off? Especially someone so frigging little!?

She was trying to get me killed, that's the only explanation.

Which, you know, I'm sure she'd just love, right?

When I caught her scent as I was walking back from La Push beach I almost had a frigging heart attack! Renesmee on the rez, close to midnight? Fuck. What if Sam or even Paul (formally known as my meat head brother-in-law) had have caught her half-vampire scent? What then? Does she even think?

Yup, definitely trying to kill me…

I know I'm not her favourite person but geeze! Couldn't she see the danger she could have gotten _herself_ in? And then antagonising Sam! For fucks sake!

So then I was stood there with my hand around her arm and her staring daggers at me. Is it strange for me to get a little bit of pleasure from that?

The answer would be '_Yes Jacob, yes it is strange you fucking pervert_'.

She just looked so fierce and flushed and so god dammed attractive! It took all my self-discipline to hold my nerve and stand my ground. It's tough being so close to the girl of your dreams; touching her, feeling the electricity run through your fingers where your skin is touching hers. I knew right then and there she loathed me but it still sort of didn't matter which is the most fucked up part of this whole thing. She hates me and I still love her like she's my world. Maybe I should let her kill me…it might be kinder on me that way…hey; she might even have a little compassion and kill me in a pleasurable way! A guy can dream right?

Fuck knows how we managed to diffuse the situation but Sam and Paul left after they got in a few more jibes about Nessie being a crazy hand full. They're going to be laughing about it for decades I swear. Perhaps it would be for the best if Nessie killed me…

When they'd gone and I'd finally let go of Nessie's arm all three of us stood there looking at one another. Nessie was breathing heavily and Seth was eyeing her with concern…as if she'd try and pounce me…not an entirely unpleasant thought…

It was Seth who eventually spoke first. "So…now…erm I think we were discussing something..?" I could tell he didn't want to broach the subject but I guess he felt a little braver with Nessie on his side. Bastard.

"Yes…yes we were…" replied Nessie as she shot me an angry glance, "…Seth you're coming back to Forks with me. Esme misses you. We all miss you. Fuck it _I_ miss you, you stupid shit." I was about to interject but she cut me off. "And you! You can butt out. Seth is my best friend and you cannot forbid him from seeing me, or my family! _His_ family!" at this point her finger came out and she jabbed it in my direction angrily. "I don't know what ego trip u get off on but you can't break up my family!"

"I'm not trying to break up your family!" I replied sharply, watching the fire blaze behind her chocolate brown eyes…as if she was a freshly fed vampire.

"Then why stop Seth from seeing us?"

_Oh shit_. She thought I was stopping him from being around the _Cullen's_. She had no idea that every smile, every glance, every flippant remark she sent his way tore through me like I was being clawed at.

I couldn't reply.

I just stood there and let her twirl round and stalk away, catching a whiff of her scent as the air moved around us. Fuck she smelt good…I'd almost forgotten how sweet her scent was to me…shit I'd have to get a grip of this.

Seth stood there and just watched my face, waiting for my approval. I wanted to lay the fucker out. I wanted to rip that guy apart with my bare hands right then and there simply because Nessie wanted _his_ company. Nessie wanted _his_ friendship, _his_ jokes, _his_ smile… Nessie wanted _Seth Clearwater_ around and not _me_. Definitely not me. And I hated him for it. I loathed him for it. I wanted to kill him for it.

"Just…fucking go." I eventually replied with a sigh from somewhere past my toes.

He dithered and I felt every second he stayed I was that much closer to losing it again. When he eventually did disappear off into the dark, in the direction Nessie had gone, I phased.

I phased because that was the only way I could keep a lid on all the fucked up emotions surging through me right then. And when I phase I can howl, which helps, and I can run…fast.

And run is what I did.

*

I knew I was vaguely heading the direction of '_home_' well, as _home_ as that stupid cage of a house was going to be in this god forsaken peninsular. Why the fuck did we have to come here? Why the fuck did everyone think that this was such a fucking great idea?

Oh for pity's sake what the fuck was he howling at?

I swear I had never hated anyone before as much as I hated Jacob Black right then. That meat-headed egotistical fucker had tried to keep Seth away from us, away from _me_ and that, well that was _not on_.

Where the hell did he get off, giving people orders, expecting them to just do as their told without so much as a whisper in protest? And _why_ didn't people protest? Well he'd met his fucking match in me I swore to it. I'd not be giving that twat any leeway what so ever! Seth was _my_ best friend and he wouldn't take him away from me.

And what was with the whole 'No.' thing?

What the fuck gave him the right to think he could say 'no' to me like that? Like he was my fucking father?!

"Nessie hold up?"

My anger at Jacob still hadn't quashed my annoyance with Seth. "Why the fuck did you listen to him?!" I almost yelled as a stopped abruptly to stare him down.

Seth rolled his eyes, like it was obvious. "He ordered me, Ness. He's my fucking alpha. It's not something I can control. He says jump, and I have to jump, whether I like it or not. And I didn't like it, by the way…keeping away from you guys…or you…"

He looked up at me through his lashes with that cute little smirk he's got…the one that shit bag knows gets him out of trouble with everyone…including me.

"Oh for fucks sake Seth!" I exclaimed turning round to hide my smile. That guy knew how to work me. "Fine, come on, before I change my fucking mind and send you back to watch that tiny TV."

He was at my side in a flash, that huge grin on his face.

Dick.

I loved him though; it was tough not to. That guy was like my big brother and I'd not be giving him up for anybody. Least of all Jacob _fucking_ Black.

*

Thank you kindly for reading! I'd be grateful to hear your thoughts on the characters…leave a review :D they make me happy! Until next time xx


	5. Middle Ground

**Back again! Sorry this chapter took so long to get here…life got very busy. **

**Before you read this though, if you want to, you could take a look at some accompanying artwork I digitally painted to go alongside chapter4 by clicking on the 'homepage' link on my profile page. ****Just a scene I love loads.**

**As usual a HUGE thank you to Donna who let me stay up late to finish this chapter ;) I do not own…yadda yadda… and THANK YOU to all the people who have reviewed! I really do appreciate it! Any questions? Thoughts? Observations? Leave a review and I will reply! **

*

After that night by Seth's moms place, Jacob disappeared and everyone was worried; mom especially…

My view? Jacob was a big boy; he could look after himself. I think people had forgotten the fact that he was the so-called alpha of a friggin pack of werewolves! Not some 16year old runaway kid for fucks sake. _I_ wasn't worried. Jeeze, I was just thankful to have him out of my hair! Apparently he'd done it before but no one would tell me why…though they did say he went for a long time…which, you know, completely suited me!

"Just think how worried Billy is, Nessie?! He's at his wits end."

Well wow mom…what the fuck would you like me to do about it?! I could stand on the top of the house and whistle, like he was fucking Lassie or something, you know, if it'd make you feel any better?!

Mom was going mental…and I'm sure dad had told her what had gone down, because I know I was thinking about it when me and Seth got home that night. That'd be why she was moaning and griping to me…she probably thought it was me who drove him to it. Well fuck that! I'm not being held responsible for the fact that Jacob Black is a twat and tried to split me from my best mate, just to satisfy his own ego! Nothing to do with me. I just got my bestie back and told him some home truths.

My life wouldn't stop because Jacob had gone walkies. No chance!

Though Seth was being a bit preoccupied…he'd phased a lot too… I knew that because I'd found his pants on the 'pants tree' a good number of times. (This tree has a couple of pairs of pants hung on the lower branches so that Seth can phase and unphase with a selection of garments to suit his mood…Alice decided he needed more than one pair of pants…she's a little weird like that. I'm pretty sure Seth wouldn't change his pants, or his underwear for that matter, for weeks on end if he didn't have to. Disgusting boy. Though it is handy for him to have a supply of pants outside the house…there's nothing worse than walking out of the kitchen to see a stark bollock naked Seth trying to sneak to his room without being seen…trust me!)

I wondered what those two 'talked' about, you know, when they were both in wolf form…it'd been something I'd always been curious about. Seth said it was less like talking and more like having your mind read. Well I know all about that! Though it still intrigued me…how it all worked and such. I mean without giving me the actual location of Jacob, Seth did say that he was pretty far away, and that he could hear him as clear as a bell when he phased. And Sam Uley too. I knew Jacob could hear Sam, even thought they weren't the same pack…alpha/alpha walky-talkies…I suppose _that_ was cool.

So it had been almost a month and no one but Seth (and probably Leah, but we like to forget about that hard nosed bitch) had heard a peep from Jacob…mom was freaking out, dad…well dad didn't give a shit about Jacob but he was concerned about mom being miserable, Seth was busy being preoccupied and me..? Well I really didn't give a toss.

*

_Seth keeps phasing._

_Damn why can't he just let it alone? I already told him we're cool, what more can he want?! I know he doesn't believe me but I don't know what I have to do to get him too…_

_Well I do know what I have to do…_

_I'm just not ready to go back. Not just yet, anyway._

_You see, here's the deal. Nessie coming home was meant to be the best thing that ever happened, yeah? Instead it turned out to be the shittest. She hated me from the off and there's nothing I can say or do to get her to change her frigging mind. I knew it would be tough. They'd warned me. I knew that! But fucking hell! She won't even entertain the idea of getting to know me again._

_Some days I wonder if they should have ever brought her back at all._

_I know I handled it wrong. Fuck I've never been a tactful guy! Taking it out on Seth was bad and I know it. But I can't help being jealous of what those two have…it's what me and Nessie should have had…should have for gods sake. I should be her best friend. I should have been there through all of it and I half hate the Cullen's for taking her away and I half hate myself for letting them…I can't hate Seth. I was the one who nominated him to go with them. He was just a fricking kid back then and I ordered him to leave his mom and his sister and go live with vampires…_

_Fuck I'm such a bastard._

_I can't believe I've been such an ass to him. I've gotta try and make it up to him somehow, when I get back…fuck knows how, but I will._

_We've been 'talking' about Nessie a lot…_

_I thought Leah was just being Leah when she called Ness a spoilt little bitch. Maybe for once Leah may not be as wide of the mark as I might have first thought. Don't get me wrong, I understand why Nessie was so mad at me for ordering Seth to stay away from her but sheesh…she really doesn't appreciate being told what to do, huh? And when I told her 'no'?! She looked like she was gonna frigging murder me!_

_I didn't listen when they told me I'd be disappointed. Now I'm fucking devastated._

_Though I'll give Seth his dues…he's a sneaky little git. I never knew he was a plotter! I was all for giving up hope and retreating with my tail between my legs…but Seth? Well…he's pretty sure he knows his best friend like the back of his hand…and he's come up with a plan._

_I can but try, right?_

*

Mum thumped him across the chest, then threw herself at him and gave him a hug. When dad coughed she broke off and scowled.

"Jacob Black where the hell have you been?! We've been worried sick!"

Jacob was smirking and I felt mom's irritation. Did he not realise how worried she'd been about him? And he was stood there smirking? Just more proof he's a moron. "Miss me?" he asked, grinning now.

I thought mum was going to thump him again but instead she smiled back. "You wish."

Urgh!

I turned around to walk back inside the house. Seriously who did he think he was? Disappearing for a month and then showing up…tearing down the drive on that motorbike of his, as if he'd just popped to the shops! Bigheaded twat.

I was pulled from my mental ramblings by my name being mentioned.

"I actually need to talk to Nessie."

I stopped dead but didn't turn. What the fuck did he want to talk to me for? He sounded serious. Like, menacingly serious. I could tell everyone was looking at me too. God that guy made my blood boil.

"Nessie?"

For fucks sake take the fucking hint!!! I don't want to tell you to fuck off in front of my mom! Dad obviously knows what I'm thinking right now but jeeze…go away!

"Ten minutes of your time, that's all it'll take. Then I'm gonna go back to La Push."

Well that was promising. Him going home meant he'd not be hanging round our house. I was torn between not talking to him ever and him actually promising to fuck off afterwards… When I eventually turned around to look at him he wasn't smiling like he had been with mom. There was a crease between his eyebrows and he seemed tense…

"Ten minutes."

Why did he make my blood boil so much? I descended the front steps and heard the crunch of the gravel beneath my sneakers. Everything seemed that much louder as everyone was looking between me and Jacob.

Jacob looked round at everyone and cleared his throat. "Could you guys give us a little privacy please?"

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms but the guys made their way back toward the house. Mom gave me a pointed look when she walked past but I took no notice.

When they'd all disappeared Jacob raised his eyebrows at me but I just stood there. I wasn't making the first move. No chance. He rolled his eyes and turned, throwing his leg over his motorbike and starting it up with a thundering roar. What the fuck was he doing? I thought he wanted to talk to me? If he was just going to fuck off then I was going to follow him and rip his fucking head off!

"Well?"

What did he mean 'well'? "Well what?"

He rolled his eyes again and I could feel myself getting even more pissed. "You coming or what?"

"Where?"

I'd agreed to talk to him, no more.

"Out of earshot of them lot." he nudged his head toward the house.

Dude had a point. Even though they'd all gone inside they'd be listening. I was surprised mom didn't have her nose to the window upstairs. Did I really have to get on the back of Jacob Black's motorbike? I didn't want to. But if it meant I could get him off my back then it was worth a shot, right? Besides…I liked motorbikes…

"Fine." I muttered as I strode over to where the bike was grumbling, making the gravel vibrate beneath it.

"I'll bring you back, don't worry."

Wanker.

I sat as far from him as possible. I didn't want to have to touch him but he was so bloody huge I had a hard time with it. If I had to guess I'd say Jacob could have given Uncle Emmett a run for his money in the muscle stakes. I wondered if I could talk Emmett into challenging him to a wrestling match…stick a few elbows in for me while he was at it.

"Hold on to something…"

Yep, wanker.

I grabbed the seat underneath me. I'd be damned if I was going to hold onto him.

"Edward." said Jacob quietly. I looked up at the house and saw my dad come to view in the window. My family are such freaks. "I'll bring her back safe and sound, you know that, but I'd be grateful if you'd give us a little privacy."

So he was telling dad to butt out? How bad was this going to be?

Dad replied with a sincere 'Okay' and Jacob revved the engine. "Make sure you hold on tight."

I rolled my eyes but squeezed my hands a little tighter on the seat. The thrill that went through me when we finally took off was immense. It was that tinge of danger that I loved about motorbikes…like you were riding a half crazed animal barely in control of itself. It was the same as a skidoo…Aunt Alice loved her Porche but me? Give me a motorbike and I'm happy! Not that I was going to tell him that.

We rode in silence for nearly ten minutes before Jacob slowed. "We'll stop up here somewhere, yeah?" he almost yelled over his shoulder.

"Sure." I replied noncommittally. I didn't care where we stopped; I just wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. I'd been running through possible scenarios of what the next ten minutes would entail and was wary when he eventually stopped and we got off.

Striding from the bike I looked around me. The green of the woods was lush and wet; it had been raining that morning, you know, just for a change. There was moss everywhere. I was beginning to hate moss. Before I'd never really had much of an issue with it but now, it being everywhere I turned in this godforsaken place, I was getting sick of the sight of it.

I remembered Jacob was there when he sighed deeply. He was leant on the bike and was looking straight up at the sky between the foliage of the trees.

Well go on then…get on with it you prat.

His eyes met mine when he looked back down and for a second I felt like I couldn't look away. All I could do was think his eyes were lighter than Seth's. He eventually looked down and cleared his throat.

God how long is this silence going to last?

Eventually he began to speak and his voice seemed unnatural in the quiet of the woods. "Nessie…I know you don't like it here in Forks." Well duh! "And I know your quite unhappy." Again…duh! "And I know that part of you not liking Forks, and feeling unhappy is to do with me and I'm sorry."

An apology? He dragged me all the way out here to say fricking sorry? It was overdue but yeah, seriously, he could've done it back at the house.

"I…well I might have possibly been a bit of a git since you came back…"

"A bit of a git? A bit of a git?! I'd say you've been a bit more than a bit of a git!"

He frowned and pointed his finger at me. "Now hold on! You haven't made anything easier you know!"

"And why the hell should I? You talk like I owe you a fucking favour! And I owe you nothing!" It had to be said…and if we were having a chat then now was the time.

"Why do you feel like you have to make it tougher?!" he challenged, picking himself up off the bike. "You didn't even give Forks a fair chance from the beginning, or me."

I didn't have a comeback other than 'fuck off' so I just shook my head and turned round. I was seething.

He cleared his throat again and carried on, his voice regaining its menacing nature. "Well anyway, I brought you out her to tell you it doesn't matter."

I looked up to the heavens and asked them to give me strength before I turned and eyed him with disdain. "What?"

"I said it doesn't matter. None of this. None of anything matters because I imprinted on you and that's that." He folded his arms and stared straight at me.

I blinked.

Well, what could I do?

"I know you don't like me but quite frankly from what I've seen, I don't like you much either so we're both in the same boat."

Erm…what?

"I don't know what I expected you to be like but I never thought you'd be such a brat!"

I didn't know what to say to him. How do you reply to something like that when it's not said in a nasty way, just as if it was fact?

"You didn't know what to expect? Why the hell should you expect anything?"

His eyebrows lowered and he stared for a few seconds before replying, "I'm not going to lie to you Nessie. I was looking forward to you coming here like you wouldn't believe! I'd created this whole different Nessie in my head…and when you got here… well…"

"…well?" I understood what he was saying to me; he was telling me he was disappointed with the real deal. Something in my chest began to ache and I looked at the floor beneath his feet.

There was a pause but I couldn't bring myself to look up. "…well. It's obvious to me that the Nessie I was expecting was so very completely different to the real Nessie…well, you."

Why did I not want to poke him in the eye? Why did I want to just sit down in the mud and fallen leaves?

"I don't have a choice in the matter Nessie, I imprinted on you so yeah, I'm tied. But we don't need to fight. We may not both want…you know…" he looked a little uncomfortable as he raised an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly "but we don't have to hate one another."

"Hold on…" I said with a frown. "Let me get this straight…You brought me out here to apologize for being a git, to call me a brat, tell me you don't want to screw me coz I'm real and then say we could be friends though…" erm…idiot much? "What the fuck are you on?!"

He looked at me as if he was expecting me to say that. "Nessie…"

"No you had your say! Let me have mine!" he shut his mouth and took a deep breath, like he was stopping himself from saying something. "You were right. You were a git, I'm not happy and I don't like you. But that's all going to be okay now because you've decided we can be just friends because I'm too much of a brat for you to bother with?! Well Jacob Black that's cleared that up then hasn't it?!"

"Stop trying to fight with me all the time!" he said with a slight whine. "Anything I say to you I can guarantee will be wrong!"

"It usually is!"

"For fucks sake Nessie! Cut me some slack!"

"Why the hell should I?!" our voices were rising louder and there was scurrying in the undergrowth a few feet away.

"Because this is what you want for crying out loud!" he all but yelled. "You don't want me following you around like some love sick puppy and I'm telling you that's not what I want either! You're just too set on disagreeing with everything I say to listen to me!"

"Why? Why tell me all this crap? Why should I listen to any of it?!"

He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, his voice returning to a normal level. "Because I'm not trying to tell you what to do, and I'm not trying to trick you into anything, ok? I'm just trying to ask you if we can start again and forget about all this shit! All this imprinting business, all this alpha crap, all of it! I think you and me could actually have a conversation at some point in the future without an argument, and that…well, I'd take that over the yelling, any day!"

"But I don't like you!" I half yelled back…sort of proving his point.

"Why?! Why don't you like me?"

I scrunched up my nose and looked at him like he was crazy. "You're a big headed twat."

And do you know what the bigheaded twat actually did? He actually smiled for fucks sake! He smiled!

"Yes…is that all? Coz your mom knows that and we're best friends!"

I made a 'urgh' noise and for a second he looked concerned…I don't know why and when I raised an eyebrow in question he smoothed his expression. "That's not a valid reason Nessie."

"What do you mean that's not a valid reason?! That's valid enough for me."

He nodded and rolled his eyes, his mouth tugging upward in the corners. "Of course it is."

He wanted me to hit him: that was the conclusion I'd reached. "Jacob…what the fuck are we doing here? Seriously?"

He leant back on his bike and viewed me passively. "We're finding middle ground."

"What if there isn't any middle ground to find?!" I asked quickly, without any of the fierceness I probably should have used.

Shrugging his smile returned. "There is…you're just being difficult."

"Well guess what Jacob Black, I am difficult. Get used to it."

He nodded and looked out amongst the trees. His eyes seemed intent on something but I knew there was nothing there. "I think it's about time I got you back to your dad. I'm sure he's going to want to pick apart your brain."

I groaned out loud before I could stop myself.

Jacob laughed a loud cheerful laugh. I'd not heard him sound like that before and I watched him as he grinned like an idiot. "I swear you've got it bad! A dad who can read your mind? No sneaking out of the house? No secrets? No getting away with anything?"

I hated to agree with the twat but he was right. It was tough. "Just…don't."

He laughed again and held up a hand. "Okay, I get it. I'll not laugh anymore."

Shaking my head I made my way to the bike. "I want to go home."

"Sure thing Ness, sure thing."

He swung his leg back over the bike and I hopped onto the back feeling like I'd just been duped. I didn't feel angry and I had the sneaking suspicion I should have. "We're not friends Jacob Black!" I said over his shoulder sternly.

"Sure we're not!" he replied smirking before he turned his head and started the bike up.

"Wanker." I muttered as we jolted to a start.

He just laughed at me.

We're not friends…no way…


	6. Sneaky Sneaky Does It

-

Sorry this has been so long coming :S life gets hectic for me around Christmas… How'd everyone love New Moon? Man I fell further for Jacob LMAO, aaaanyway, this chapter doesn't really go anywhere particular…I just like it :) enjoy…

-

Emmett versus Jacob…who would you put your money on?

Personally I was all for Emmett kicking Jacobs ass all the way to fucking Narnia and back!

They were down in the mud circling each other with huge fuck off grins on their faces, poised and ready to pounce on one another. I swear I'll never understand the male mind. We were _supposed_ to be on a hunting trip, that is, _me and Seth_ were supposed to be on a hunting trip…the other two twats invited themselves. I'm not apposed to Emmett coming, you know, if he was gonna behave and not get all macho but when Jacob said he'd tag along? There went my hopes of a quick and uneventful top up to my need to quench that fucking annoying dull thirst. I only need to drink blood every month or so, just to placate it. I'm very lucky in that respect and can sustain myself with human food. I don't particularly enjoy hunting if I'm honest. I know I need the blood, I know this, and I only drink the animal blood because yeah, I couldn't dream of killing a human.

All this started with pieces of tree.

Yep, _tree_.

Emmett uprooted a tree 'by accident' and Jacob decided to uproot a bigger one. Next thing I knew, they were duelling with them like swords! I swear…some guys seriously need their heads looking at. Wankers.

And now they were gonna wrestle…Emmett versus Jacob…vampire versus werewolf…

If I could I would have smashed their fucking immature heads together.

Me and Seth were sat in one of the tree's still standing watching the two overgrown toddlers sizing each other up and I could feel the ache in my throat. Damn why could they not have done this after I'd 'eaten'…fucking inconsiderate pricks.

"Come on Emmett! Kick his ass!" yelled Seth as he bounced up and down like a month old pup; making the branch we were on shake and creek. I grinned at the look of displeasure on Jacobs face, he clearly thought Seth should be on his side.

"Rip the mangy mutt a new one Uncle Em!" I yelled too, to add insult to injury.

Jacob just rolled his eyes at me the fricking idiot. Yeah I wasn't too bothered before but after that I really wanted Emmett to fuck him over! Rolling his eyes at me? Ass hole.

Now I could go into extreme detail about what happened next but to be honest it was just a muddy testosterone filled mish-mash of palest white arms locked with deep tan ones. They grunted and laughed and pretended they weren't really trying much when you could see that they were. Emmett's face was lined from his deep concentration and Jacob was sweating. They rolled around on the floor, grappling and trying to get the upper hand. If I was going to be completely honest with myself I was sort of impressed with how Jacob managed to keep up; they were pretty well matched size wise…and mental age too.

I honestly thought Seth was gonna wet himself with excitement.

Boys!

----

"What on earth happened to you guys?"

Mom was sat on the front porch 'sparkling' in the sun. I was always so jealous of how my family looked in sunlight. They shone so beautifully. I only inherited a slight glow; a luminosity to the skin that could pass as good genes. Really fucking special.

"I WON!" yelled Emmett with his hands in fists above his head in a well practiced victory stance.

Jacob actually growled slightly and I couldn't help but smirk. Sore loser much?

However mom rolled her eyes and stretched out so her legs were in front of her. "Won what?"

"Wrestling match with your boy Jacob!" replied Emmett with his chest puffed out all the way. God he's such a fucking child sometimes.

Laughing mom raised her eyebrows at Jacob who stood covered in mud, his t-shirt ripped a bit and a sullen look on his face. "You ok there Jake? He didn't rough you up too hard did he?"

I could tell Jacob was still seething from being out muscled and couldn't help but laugh out loud. He scowled at me and that just made me laugh even harder. Mom joined in too and so did Emmett and Seth. If it could, steam would've been pouring from Jacobs' ears.

"Come on!" I said as he glowered. "You look hilarious!" and he did. His hair was stood up and caked.

"I'm glad I amuse you so much!" he spat back with his arms folded.

Emmett flexed his muscles then and made a satisfied sound "Ahh that was a fun work out! I wonder if next time I could get a harder wrestling partner…wonder how strong Sam Uley is…"

Seth barked out in laughter as Jacob looked like he was gonna murder him.

"Hold on a sec…" I piped up. "Really, Emmett had an unfair advantage."

Everyone looked at me and Emmett grinned "Hell yeah I did! I'm stronger!"

Rolling my eyes I continued, "No Emmett, Jacob is a werewolf. It wasn't fair because you wrestled him as a human."

Jacob's eyebrows lifted and he was nodding.

"What?!" asked Emmett, his brows pulled down as he eyed me cautiously.

"Jacob wrestled as a human, not as a werewolf. You're always a vampire…you had the unfair advantage. Technically you should have wrestled his wolf form, then you'd make it a fair fight."

Emmett's mouth was shaped in a small 'o' whereas Jacob was eyeing me with something resembling enthusiasm tinged with disbelief.

Mom was looking from person to person and broke the weird silence. "Renesmee's right…technically Jacob was…"

"…the underdog?" I said cringing at my own bad taste.

Seth cracked up, as Emmett demanded a rematch with the wolf Jacob with vigour. Jacob was torn between answering Emmett, booting Seth up the ass and he looked as though he wanted to say something to me too…though what, I'll never know because at that moment Aunt Rosalie stepped out onto the porch.

"Emmett…what have I told you about playing with the neighbourhood dogs?"

---

Seth, it seems, knows a little about sneaking up on a girl…I should have been worried about him, but his talents for subterfuge were helping me out. Nessie, it seemed, was responding…

Admittedly, every moment I spent away from her made my stomach clench almost in pain and every moment spent close was agony because I couldn't get as close as I'd like. But she no longer scowled at everything I said. She no longer ignored my attempts at conversation. Sneaky sneaky does it…

One thing I will say though, Edward hadn't lost any of his glowering inner self torment. It was obvious he still wasn't my biggest fan. Painfully obvious. The clenched jaw and fixed stare gave him away. He should've stopped reading my thoughts then shouldn't he, nosey bastard. I do try to keep myself in line whenever he's around coz yeah; I understand a father getting a little territorial about his daughter.

It was great spending time with Bella again. Though I don't exactly see her the same way I used to. It's ok though; she's still my best friend. It's so weird, I would never have thought when she first turned that I could do anything but hate her, but when Nessie came along all my views on vampires, werewolves, even humans changed. Everything changed. And now I can have my vampire best friend and my wolf pack and soon I'll have my imprintee…hopefully.

---

When I strode into the Cullen house I was greeted with the smell of baking. Man 'o' man I loved that smell.

"Oh look…the stray's come for scraps." Drawled Rosalie. I'm convinced she's secretly in love with me.

Bella stepped out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Hey Jake, biscuits are cooling down." She gave me a half hug and then wiped the flour off my shoulder she'd left there. It was still slightly strange to feel how cold she was. I was always warmer than her, but now the difference was extreme.

"Honey you baked? For me?"

She rolled her eyes and batted me with the end of the towel. "That's right, coz I live to serve you. No, I made them for Ness and Seth."

I nodded, feigning nonchalance. "They about here?"

Bella saw through it, of course she did, sometimes I thought she'd developed mind reading like her husband. Her eyebrows rose as she answered in a singsong voice "They went somewhere with Jasper…in the direction of the cottage I think."

I sat on the arm of the sofa and wondered how long I'd have to stay there before I could leave without making it too obvious. "So Blondie…not shoe shopping today?"

She rolled her eyes and didn't answer. Yeah she was _totally_ in love with me.

"Jake, if you want you could take the kids some biscuits, instead of annoying Rose, I'm sure they'd appreciate it." said Bella carrying some of the biscuits wrapped in a napkin.

Ahh that girl knew me like her well read copy of Wuthering Heights. "But that's what I'd planned on doing today…annoying Blondie…"

"Jake…" warned Bella shoving the goodies into my hand. "Go, before I rip you a new one."

"Oh Bella, its so cute when you get all macho. You're not a new born anymore you know cupcake, you can't take me." I teased with a smirk and then winked adding, "Though I'm sure you'd love to try."

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Dammit why'd Edward always have to be such a frigid twat?

"Edward!" said Bella with a sigh as she all but skipped to his side. God it was disgusting the way she still stared gooey eyed at him whenever he was near. Vomit inducing.

"Afternoon Jacob."

I gave him my biggest grin and nodded. "Edward…biscuit?"

He would have replied if he hadn't have been staring down at Bella like he was going to devour her in one bite. God I needed to get out of there. All that lovey-dovey shit just got on my nerves.

"I'll go take these to those who'll appreciate them then shall I?"

Nope, no response from anyone. Edward and Bella were locked in some sort of soul mate staring contest and Blondie had her little upturned nose in some sort of fashion magazine.

So I left, fuck it. One of the shit things about vampires was when they were with their other halves they tended to disappear into their own little freaky cold blooded worlds. I made my way across the river that ran behind the Cullen house and towards the cottage Bella and Edward had shared since she was first turned. As I walked (and ate, obviously) my mind wandered to a little house just out of the trees on the outskirts of La Push. It was very close to the cliff and the view was amazing, especially in the morning. The porch on the front was small but big enough for a small bench and was covered from the rain and the rooms inside were bigger than you'd guess. When I'd first spotted this house six years ago I knew what it was meant for…who it was meant for, but it had stood empty and silent for so long I was beginning to lose hope. Leah didn't know why I didn't just move in on my own but she didn't get it. It wasn't meant just for me.

Suddenly I heard giggling.

"What..?"

More giggling and then a louder masculine laugh.

My stomach dropped instantly as I followed the sound. You know when you know looking at something will hurt really badly but you feel like you'll be worse off if you didn't?

Relief washed over me when I turned around a bend covered in thick foliage to see three figures, Jasper and Nessie sat on a log and Seth stretched lounging on the floor. They all wore funny grins on their faces.

"JACOB!"

I stopped dead. Nessie looked pleased to see me?! Erm…what?

Seth turned and grinned too "Jake! Come sit, pull up a pew!"

Nessie giggled and folded her legs underneath her. "What have you got? What's that there? In your hand! Let's see!"

Something was definitely off but I lowered my hand so she could see the biscuits wrapped in the napkin.

"BISCUITS!" she jumped up and swiped three from me before I could blink. Then she returned to her perch on the log and shoved one in her gob like she'd never eaten before.

"Erm…"

"Hey! I want some too!" said Seth loudly with a scowl, as he scrambled to his feet and took five.

I looked questioningly at Jasper who was the only one who hadn't said anything and saw the smirk on his face. His eyes were dancing and he was sat very relaxed…more relaxed than I'd ever seen him before. "What's going on with you guys?" I asked casually leaning on a tree.

Jasper just quirked an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

"Who needs a herbal high when Uncle Jazz is around!" laughed Nessie before starting on a new biscuit.

Jasper laughed too before closing his eyes for a second. Suddenly I felt a wave of something warm wash through my body and mind…it felt good.

"Ahh Jazz…" said Seth who was now sprawled on his back with his eyes closed "You're a legend you are."

Nessie was giggling again and I realised what was happening and laughed. "Jasper, that's awesome!"

He doffed an imaginary cap and sent out another wave. Damn I needed to sit down; standing seemed so…so rigid. I plonked myself on the floor in front of the log, and leant back. Nessie was just to my left still nibbling on the second biscuit.

"You guys do this often?" I asked. My mouth felt slower and I stretched it a little, to make sure it was still mine.

"Only when we can get out on our own…" answered Jasper. "Edward isn't too keen on me doing it when Nessie's around and Bella says it makes her feel queasy."

I tutted and rolled my eyes laboriously "What's with them being so anal about everything?"

Seth let out a bark of laughter and had to hold his stomach. "Anal!"

Nessie giggled and I couldn't help but join in, it was impossible not to. "Seth stop being so crude!" she scolded, trying to kick him with her foot. Her leg didn't seem to be working as she'd intended and she eventually over balanced and ended up falling backwards off the log laughing hysterically.

"Nessie you fell over!" howled Seth who was now rolling around.

I peeked over the log and saw her laid there rosy cheeked, laughing loudly with her copper curly hair splayed on the dirt around her. "Need a hand there little lady?" I asked slowly trying to keep a straight face. She reached for my hand and as they touched a new wave of something went through my body, which had nothing to do with Jaspers emotion bending high. I felt giddier, warmer somehow. It felt almost spiritual and I wanted to feel it forever…

She was still laughing as I yanked her back up onto the log, so much so that she slid off the front and ended up in a heap on the floor next to where I'd been sat.

"Nessie you lunatic!" laughed Jasper as he slid off the log on her other side so we were all on the floor.

"I can't…stop…laughing!" she gasped through giggles.

I would have been joining in if she hadn't have been sat smack bang right next to me, her right side on my left…her skin touching mine…

This was one crazy assed situation…and absolutely glorious!

**-**

**So there you go! I'd appreciate a review! And also you can check out some accompanying fanart I've drawn to go with this story by clicking on the link in my profile :D **

**xXx**


	7. Borrowed

**SORRY for the length of time this took! :S I have no other excuse than I am lazy... :( **

**BIG thanks to Donna (Pixie-Tinks83) because she never shouts at me when I haven't written anything :) she also finished her AMAZING fic 'So Much For My Happy Ending', its a Alice x Jasper fic and its so sweet!!! I seriously suggest you go over to her page (I've favourited it on my profile) and read it! **

**So yeah...enjoy :)**

**-**

It felt like I was flying down the faultless tarmac; bike roaring between my legs, air rushing through my hair with a force that would have bothered a _normal _person. I knew I'd regret not wearing a helmet when I got off, my normally wild curls would be even wilder, but I had no intention of stopping. Scents and scenery whirled past in a heliotrope blur of the senses and for the first time since we'd moved I felt free. Free of constraint. Free of cares. Free of my overbearing family. Free of my problems. Free of _fucking_ Forks.

I slowed a little as I turned off the freeway down a long winding road, which was heading into forest. I knew I'd only just come from forest, and was trying to escape forest, but this was _different_ forest. It didn't smell of vampires…and wolves.

I sped up and I'm sure a fly the size of a fucking beaver hit me right in the middle of the forehead. It would have hurt too, if I weren't half vampire. I wiped at the mark it had most probably left on my head and got a whiff of a camp site I must have just zoomed past; charcoal, humans, a dog…gasoline…it'd gone faster than it'd hit me.

I loved the speed. I loved not being stuck in one place. I loved not looking too closely into unfamiliar surrounds. Fleeting, wonderful and free.

Deeper I flew into the forest. The tarmac turned to gravel, the bike then felt slightly sluggish. I turned up the gas and sped on. The light started to diminish…not because it was getting late; it was only mid afternoon and the sun was still quite high here; I'd set off early so it wasn't that late. The light was fading because of the trees; they were getting thicker and closer together. I was heading further into the vegetation and even the air seemed to get closer.

Not quite Alaska…but it would do…for now.

The gravel turned to dirt and was a little less laborious on the worn out tires. Seriously, this bike was a hunk of shite. It was fast, but it just didn't seem fast enough.

In the sheer rush of it all I didn't notice the shadow of something moving along side me deep in the undergrowth…well I didn't notice until it moved a little closer…

I whipped my head round quickly when I _did_ see it but had to look quickly back to the road, it not being familiar, and me not having developed such a confident driving technique as my parents. Sometimes I hate my human heart as it was pounding, sending the blood to my ears in a rush of heat. Whatever it was, it was keeping up with me, and I was going almost full pelt on a motorcycle.

_Shit._

I kept trying to make out what the shadow was but I couldn't lock my eyes onto it for long enough and it was weaving through the trees, threatening to come into focus and then moving further away. It was starting to piss me off, instead of the fear I'd felt when I first noticed it.

I slowed down a little and the figure slowed too. I hadn't caught its scent yet because I'd been moving so fast and the air had been rushing in the opposite direction. I was desperate to catch one sniff. What the hell was it?!

Then it dropped back entirely and I almost swerved off the road. I'd been following it with my eyes instead of keeping them on the road and lost it.

_Shit shit shit_!

Then it appeared on my other side.

_**Shit!!!**_

I almost swerved again but that's only because the shadow got bigger, having moved closer. The distance between us closed and the amount of foliage between us lessened. From what I could fathom with my glances it was big…and quite obviously fast and dark…and so obviously toying with me.

My mind may have been racing faster than the bike at this point but maybe not as fast as my heart as I tried to figure out what to do. I couldn't out run it, that's was for sure, I doubted it would let up and the gas tank was less than half full, I'd not get too far going this fast. If I stopped would it come after me? If I stood to face it down would it take me out? Was it _actually_ stalking me? If I turned real quick and headed back to the freeway could I make it to civilisation, and would it leave me alone if I got around people?

_What the hell did it want?!?!_

I could try and call dad. He'd be there as fast as possible, consequences and all…he didn't know where I was…well he might have done, but yeah, him and mom where hunting somewhere far from home, 'a romantic weekend away'…eating animals…romantic as fuck. It's the only chance I get to be completely free to wander off on my own, when dad leaves. He's always one step ahead of me.

I padded my right hand jeans pocket for my cell but it wasn't there. _Fuck!_ Desperately I replaced the right hand on the handlebar and began to lift my left off in order to check my other pocket and almost had a freaking heart attack as the shadow suddenly jolted out of the trees and into full view.

"FUCKING HELL!"

I managed to steady the bike but not my heart as it had made a dramatic bid for freedom up my throat. It was a wolf. _A fucking wolf_. And not just any fucking wolf. Jacob _fucking_ Black is who it was. _Bastard._

His feet were hitting the edge of the dirt road with a hollow thud and his fur was slicked down his body from the force of the air though his head was facing me and if a wolf could smirk he was smirking his fucking ass off.

"Fucking asshole!" I shouted as I slowed slightly so I could regain some balance and composure.

He lolled out his long tongue and the smirk got wider.

Irritated as hell I sped up again. Fuck the gas situation, I wanted to out run the bastard. I increased the gas and the bike shuddered but slowly gained more speed. I didn't know how far I could push the clanking old thing but I knew however fast it was, it only needed to be a little faster than the daft prick running along side me.

The air rushed once again through my hair at tremendous force and I gave him a quick glance. He winked and turned his head to the front, lowering it to minimise resistance and he sped up with me.

So we were racing?_ Bastard._

I yelled at the hunk of junk I was sat on to move faster and it shuddered its protests. Jacob was edging out in front and I could do nothing but watch as he slowly passed me…

And then suddenly he pounced in front of me and……**CRASH!!!**

I would have gone straight into him if I hadn't seen what he was about to do and swerved at the last second. The tires, on the other hand, knew nothing of what I was telling the handlebars and the bike slid, me on it, full pelt across the hard dirt road, through some gravel and I just missed a boulder with my head by mere inches. I must have travelled at least ten feet, the bike not making it quite as far.

When I finally came to a stop I lay in the dirt looking directly up.

The canopy of leaves was lime green in the sunshine far up ahead and it took me a few seconds to think about what just happened and where I was. I slowly moved my right leg, and then my left, making sure they were still attached. When they both worked I lifted my arms then put them back down, satisfied they'd not been ripped off.

Suddenly my soft dappled light was abruptly cut off by a huge russet brown blur. I refocused my eyes and made out the unmistakable noggin of the wolf that had just knocked me clean off the bike.

"You know my dad is going to fucking kill you for that shit, right?!" I said in a low calm voice.

Jacob shrugged, well, as much as a wolf can shrug and lolled his tongue out of the side of his mouth again.

"That shit isn't funny."

He sniggered, I'm sure he fucking sniggered.

"And FYI…you're a dick."

-

I walked slowly up the steps to the house. The porch lights were on and all the many windows were bright. They knew I was there, they couldn't not know, so if they weren't coming out to greet me I knew I was in trouble.

Jacob ran up the steps behind me, having just phased and put some trousers on in the bushes. His smile was big and his hair was all over the place. Wonderful. He looked like he'd just been in the back of the movies with an overly hand'sy date. This would make everything a hell of a lot worse…

…_although_.

I turned around to Jacob who was about to push past and stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Try not to think." He creased his brows in the middle and I rolled my eyes, "Though I know there's not much chance of that happening…"

"Har, har, very funny." he deadpanned rolling _his_ eyes now. "You might want to use your brain once in a while…I mean how did you think you could outrun _me_ on that tatty old thing?!"

"Piece of fucking junk." I muttered under my breath.

"Then why take it?"

I rolled my eyes again and pushed open the door, which was always unlocked. "It was the only bike in the garage."

"Blondie's convertible is there. You could have felt the wind through your hair in that!" he mocked, lifting up one of my bedraggled curls and blowing on it.

I folded my arms and raised my eyebrow. "Take aunty Rose's car? You want me dead? Actually, after the stunt you pulled earlier I'm kind of guessing you do."

"What stunt? Where have you been Renesmee?"

Mom…_shit_.

"Oooh Sunday name…your in trouble Nessie." teased Jacob, knocking my arm and pulling a face. It's safe to say I wanted to twat him one.

"You don't get off scott free either Jacob Black." she answered, tapping her foot.

I smirked at him and turned to face my quite pissed looking mother. "When did you get home? Enjoy yourselves?" I asked in my most sweetest of voices.

"Where were you all day?" she asked again flatly.

"Who told?" I countered, unfazed.

Alice glided into the hall and the look of shock on her face was fucking priceless. I wish I'd have had a camera. She lifted up a finger and pointed to my jeans. "Nessie! What have you done to your Dolce & Gabbana jeans?!"

I looked down at the once immaculate dark denim jeans…now with a huge rip on the left knee, a hole in the right and a huge long scuffmark down the right buttock. "I'm going for the rock chick look?" I said struggling to come up with a plausible excuse.

She didn't seem too impressed. "What were you doing?!"

Feeling ever so slightly annoyed I replied with, "It wasn't my fault ok? If this lump hadn't have knocked me clean off the bike I'd have got the precious jeans back to you in one piece!"

"BIKE?!" mom piped up, and she turned to Jacob with that dangerous look on her face. "You let her ride your _bike_?!"

"I didn't _let_ her do anything! She _stole_ my bike this morning. I was just retrieving it." he replied as though he was speaking to a very small child.

"You stole his bike?" asked mom, definitely mad now. She then turned to Alice "She stole his bike? Why didn't you tell me?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "We couldn't be sure if she had or not. Its too confusing with Jacob in the picture, I can't see so well! We thought Jacob had taken it to go look for her."

Mom turned back to me with a finger wagging "You missy are in trouble."

I didn't reply, I just stood there. Why argue. I knew I'd be in trouble. But it was worth it so I didn't care.

"Ah come on Bell's…" interjected Jacob with a grin on his face. "No harm no foul. The bikes a bit scuffed but that's my fault."

"Damn right that's your fault." I muttered and he chuckled.

"Lay off her, yeah? It can't be good for her, being holed up here all the time. You didn't like being babysat by these guys so why should Nessie?" I ignored his obvious referral to my mom's human life, life before becoming a vampire, life before me, life here in Forks, but kept it to mull over later. Maybe she'd been as miserable here as I am?

"Yeah, I'm bored as hell!" I added with a slight whine.

At this moment dad walked in.

"Edward it's ok I've got this." said mom quickly, a little too quickly. Even though she was mad she was still trying to protect me from his anger too.

"Renesmee…Jacob…" he began…

I tried not to think about what I was doing. It's a little difficult but I kind of had to develop as I grew up. I was intent on winding my dad up just a little bit more and so forgot I was doing it to boil his blood and just went with it. I reached a hand to Jacobs' arm and laid my hand on his bare skin, right on top of his bicep. "Dad, don't be mad at Jake, it was my fault."

"_Jake_?" asked mom quickly. I knew I'd never called him Jake before, always spitting out the name Jacob in repulsion, but I was going all out.

I ignored her and continued, "I stole the bike, I went for a ride; Jake came to get me." My hand stayed where it was.

Dads jaw was clenched. There was strain in his features. I knew he was less than pleased with this situation but I desperately tried to keep these observations out of my mind.

"Jacob…is that how it happened?" he asked with a level voice, smooth like silk but you knew it could turn deadly at any moment.

I don't know what was happening in Jacob's brain but it took him a few moments to answer. "Sure thing Ed. It's cool though, Nessie can ride my bike whenever she likes."

I don't know why dad sighed, he doesn't technically need to sigh, but he did. "You know stealing is wrong Nessie."

Rolling my eyes I took my hand off Jacob and folded my arms. "Come on dad, I knew what I was doing."

"That makes it worse."

"It was Jacobs!!! He's cool with it. I knew he'd be cool with it. Like he said, no harm, no foul!" I shot back.

Raising an eyebrow dad motioned to my jeans. "No harm?"

"Yeah well that was nothing to do with me, ok? Jake knocked me clean off the bike! Like, stopped right in front of me! He scared the life out of me, then we were racing and then BANG, I'm sliding across the floor and he's doubled over more like a hyena rather than a wolf!"

"You knocked her off the bike?" asked dad, now looking dangerously at Jacob.

"Hey man, its not as if she can break. She's not made of china you know. She's made of stronger stuff." replied Jake, and he didn't even hesitate. Like, I know I've called Jacob Black big headed in the past, and I stand by that statement, but he is very sure of himself. Dad would usually have people faltering, but not him. He said it all matter-of-factly and like he believed every word. He'd be right too. I'm not made of china like my family seemed to think. I know I'm not quite as indestructible as they are, but I'm not exactly a human now am I? In support of him I smirked at dad and edged a little closer to Jacob seeing something flicker in my fathers eyes.

"That being so, she's very precious to me, to all of us. Her being out on a motorbike is one thing, you knocking her off is another."

And Jacob only went a fucking shrugged didn't he?! Like, 'am I bothered?' it was fantastic! I wanted to laugh. I really really did. Dad saw too. He saw how impressed I was and it seemed to irk him even more.

"Nessie your grounded."

"WHAT!?" I protested loudly.

"Ah no way! Edward come on, it's ok, it's cool!" added Jacob quickly.

Dad ignored Jacob and spoke to me with that air of finality that did my head in daily. "Renesmee you cant just take something that isn't yours, you know that. You were asked to stay close, and you didn't. You're attitude right now is appalling. Everyone has been worried sick wondering where you'd got to."

"I'm not a child." I answered levelly. Once upon a time I would have shouted. Not now though, shouting got me nowhere. Reasoning was more likely to get me at least somewhere.

"Then why act like one?"

I used my ammo then. _Fuck it_, I thought, _what's the worst that can happen_?! "Is this because I've been with Jake?"

Everything went deathly quiet. I desperately tried to keep the triumph I felt out of my mind. I was quite good at shielding some things from him by thinking of others, because unlike normal humans I tended to have a couple of inner monologues running at once. Even mom said nothing. She was stood watching, trying to make up her mind as to whether this was true.

Of course it was true.

Dad hated Jacob. He kept civility for mom's sake but it was always there. He was almost as ecstatic as Aunt Rose when we all showed up and I took my instant dislike to him. Maybe I was too hasty though. Maybe Jacob and me could be friends. If it wound dad up to this extent it could be worth it. And it might be nice having another friend like Seth, who didn't think I should be wrapped in cotton wool.

Finally dad replied, cool as a cucumber but his eyes betrayed him. "This has nothing to do with Jacob."

"Oh come on!" I bit back, starting to believe my own spiel. "If I'd have taken off with Seth and rolled in like this you'd have laughed. You'd not have battered an eyelid and you'd have chided Aunt Alice for being more bothered about the state of the jeans! But because I stroll in with Jacob you're going to punish me?!"

Again silence.

I was too close to the bone with this one, I knew it, and it was funny as fuck.

"Nessie…"

"No dad, it stinks! There's no difference. I'm going to bed. I'm going to go sleep and let you think about it. Then you'll realise you're being unreasonable."

"Nessie don't scold your father." Interjected mom a little half-heartedly. I knew she agreed with me. I knew it.

"Then you talk some sense into him yeah?" I replied as I moved from where I'd been stood all that time. "Good night everyone. Night Jake, I'm gonna get you back, you know."

He must have been biting the inside of his cheek and took a few seconds to reply. "Night Ness. See you tomorrow yeah? You can fix my bike."

Dad would have stomped a foot if he'd have been that way inclined but as it was he huffed as he folded is arms. I stood on my tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, the final blow to show him I was being the mature and reasonable one. "Night dad."

Having kissed mom and Alice goodnight and waved a little wave at Jacob I left them to it, humming as I walked slowly out of the house and across the river in the direction of our cottage.

At first I'd been a little pissed that Jacob had shown up while I'd been riding but to be honest I'd have never gotten back to the gas station if I'd have carried on. And even though he'd knocked me off the bike, he was right, it had hurt the bike more. I'm a hardy little thing.

Then he'd stayed as a wolf all the way home, only changing when we got back to the house, so he didn't annoy me as much.

As I turned the handle to the front door I'd made up my mind. I was going to cut Jacob some slack from now on. He didn't want to sweep me off my feet, that was clear, and I supposed that's what I'd been so set against in the first place.

------

Yesterday had been fricking awesome!

Not only had I spent all afternoon with Nessie but she'd even defended me against Edward. I know he doesn't like me. He never did. He puts up with me for Bella's sake and now he might have to put up with me for Nessie's too. Nothing…absolutely _nothing_ could have knocked me out of my good mood! I was bouncing as I got out of bed, humming as I brushed my teeth and was all out singing as I fixed breakfast. Dad laughed and asked me if I'd got lucky. Maybe it might seem strange to other people but this was a big step in he right direction for me and Nessie. And I was going to revel in it.

I'd left my bike at the Cullen house and so headed on over there as early as I could without looking too eager. Seth was already there when I showed up and winked at me from the dining room table as Nessie put down a plate of pancakes covered in syrup.

"Hungry?" she asked as she picked up a fork and dug in.

I tried not to grin too much as a nicked a pancake from Seth's plate and then helped myself to the stack…well, who am I to pass up free pancakes!?

It turned out that Edward had had to concede defeat on the subject of Nessie being grounded. It seems Bella had argued the toss with him about it and his mood apparently reflected this. Not that it bothered me none.

The three of us spent the morning in the Cullen's big garage with my poor beaten up bike. When Bella had brought me the two bikes all those years ago they'd been junk then, _now_ mine had taken a right thrashing, and I was surprised it still ran! I loved it though. It had sentimental value. All those hours spent in my garage with Bella when she was human, and I was (sort of) human. Simpler times…well, you know, as simple as it could be with me and her anyway.

Nessie had a go with the spanner but made a bit of a hash of it. Seth had never really been too good at fiddly technical things so he sat on a stool at the work bench and threw a ball at the wall. He claimed he was supervising. I told him he was annoying the fuck out of me so he went off to play video games.

I found out at that point, that Nessie could in fact swear like a trooper. I'd seen her in action when she was angry but in normal conversation she was away. It was funny to listen to her and I knew she'd gotten it from Seth; he talked just the same way.

At one point we had a bit of a moment where I think I could have died happy, which makes me sound like a pansy I know but I don't care. I'd said I needed a tool, she'd reached for it at the same time as I did, I clasped at her hand that'd got there before mine…she looked at me, like, right in the eyes…my heart stopped, she blanched slightly and withdrew her hand, sitting back where she'd come from now with a blush in her cheeks, looking everywhere but me… I just turned back to the bike and bit my lip to stop myself from laughing that nervous laugh that gives me away.

Yeah…I know…pansy.

By lunchtime I'd almost done. Nessie made sandwiches as I washed up and we all stood in the kitchen eating as I'm sure Esme wouldn't be too pleased if we got oil all over the cream leather sofas in the lounge, or the expensive looking chairs surrounding the dining table.

"NESSIE!"

We all whipped round to see the blur that was Alice leap on Ness and then jump up and down like a jack-in-a-box.

"Alice what's up?!" asked Nessie grinning.

"I've got some neeeeeews!" she replied in a singsong voice and I rolled my eyes, I couldn't help it.

"Good news?"

Nodding Alice took a step back but kept a hold of Nessie's forearms. "Now try not to freak out too much!" she teased.

This time Nessie rolled her eyes. "Alice spit it out! What's gotten you so wound up?"

"Ok…" she took a deep breath. "Nahuel is coming."

I expected Nessie to roll her eyes again. I mean seriously, all that who-har for the announcement of someone coming to see them?! But I was proved wrong when Ness just sort of stood there, mouth open in a little 'o' as her face reddened with blush, up her neck and bright in the cheeks. It looked good.

"Nessie did you hear me? Nahuel! He's coming, here! To see you…well us… but yeah, isn't that exciting?!" Alice started bouncing again.

I looked over at Seth who was looking at Nessie with a frown. When he turned to me he pulled a face and my stomach clenched. "Seth what…" but I didn't get chance to finish as Nessie had begun to speak.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god Alice!!! What am I gonna do???"

Edward entered the room then, with Bella slightly behind and he headed straight for Alice. "Nahuel's coming Alice? When? When did he decide?"

I looked about the room slightly confused. Was I supposed to know what this meant?

Alice seemed to revel in the attention and grinned widely. "He'll be here next week and he's coming to just say hello…see Nessie now she's all grown up!"

A sickening feeling hit me and suddenly I sort of understood why Seth had pulled a face.

Nessie seemed to come back to her senses and looked slightly panicked. "Alice! We have to go shopping! I need my hair doing, I need some new jeans and…and…Alice!!!"

Alice laughed and stroked her hair affectionately. "Don't worry Nessie, we'll grab Rosalie and have a girly day shopping, we'll get some stuff and Rose can do your hair; we'll have you looking drop dead gorgeous for when he gets here, not that your anything less than perfect anyway."

Then Nessie giggled. _She giggled_. It would have been really cute if I hadn't felt like I wanted to throw up. Whoever this 'Nahuel' was, Nessie wanted to make an impression.

"Alice." chided Edward, though he looked as pleased as punch. "You shouldn't encourage vanity. Renesmee doesn't need all that stuff."

She just stuck her tongue out in reply and guided Nessie away, half eaten sandwich in her hand, talking so fast you could hardly hear it. Edward chuckled then his eyes locked onto mine. He just smirked and left the room without another word. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to hit the smug bastard.

So there was me, Seth and Bella left in the now silent, pristine kitchen.

Seth made a noise like a dying animal. "This is not good dude. Not good."

I managed to speak through my nausea "Who's Nahuel? Who the _fuck_ is this guy?"

Bella sat on a stool and sighed. "Remember back when the Volturi came to take us all out? And Alice and Jasper showed up at the last minute with the hybrid vampire who had a human mother, just like Nessie?"

I cast my mind back to the battle and nodded. From what I could remember, he had been an anomaly everyone had been interested in, a being just like Nessie.

"Nessie erm… Nessie likes Nahuel…" added Seth, which, you know, was kind of fucking obvious. "Last time he visited she was about…say thirteenish, fourteenish…something like that. Major crush, sorry dude."

I looked at the crust of my sandwich on the kitchen counter top and mulled it over. They were the same. The same creatures and now near enough the same age…

_Fuck._

-

**Duh-duh-duuuuuuuuuuuuh**

***snigger* now 'aint that a spanner in the works?! Wotcha' think? Review? I love 'em you know ;)**


End file.
